Fire Dragon's Sapphire
by Temperclast
Summary: After Levy suffers heartbreak, Natsu takes it upon himself to drag her out on a training trip to distract her. Little do either of them know just what kind of results will come from such a decision on both of their parts. Rated M for Lemon.


I've had this on my mind for the last few days, and couldn't stop myself from writing it.

* * *

Fire Dragon's Sapphire

There was a sense of peace among the guild hall, well as calm as it could be given it's occupants. Lucy sat at the bar, leafing through another issue of 'Socerer's Weekly' idly flipping through the pages, a strawberry milkshake in on the bar in front of her. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Elfman was flexing in front of Evergreen spouting nonsense about being 'Manly'. Mira was wiping the bar, and Erza was eating her fifth piece of cake. Macao and Wakaba were sitting with the master perched on the bar, both laughing at Makarov as he grumbled about the fighting destroying his precious guild. Lucy flipped another page before staring at the magazine as something caught her eye. She read the article and gasped at it's words.

'Gajeel Redfox and Cana Alberona spotted leaving beach resort in Akane!'

She could only stare at the picture that accompanied the article. Gajeel's clothes were disheveled and Cana was sporting several large hickys along her neck and shoulder. They both seemed oblivious to the camera as they gently smiled at each other, holding hands as they appeared to be walking down a path outside the resort. Lucy could only stare dumbfounded at the picture, catching the attention of Mirajane, who proceeded to walk down the bar towards her.

"Watchya looking at Lucy?" Mira questioned with a smile. Lucy only held out the magazine to the bartender. Mira took it with a small amount of confusion, before gasping and nearly dropping the magazine as she took in the picture. She didn't even need to read the headline to understand what was going on in the picture. She backed away from the bar before searching around the guild for Levy. The blue haired script mage was nowhere to be found. She had been aware of the bluenette's feelings for the metal dragon slayer, and couldn't imagine any way this would go well. She noticed that Makarov had grown in size and stomped on Natsu and Gray, instantly stopping their fight. They separated quickly after the master scolded them, Gray stomping over to the request board and leaving the guild with a silently swooning Juvia in tow. Natsu walked over to the bar, intent on getting Lucy to pick a job for them so that she could pay her rent. He was pretty sure she was behind, but he had more or less begun to ignore the blonde when she griped about her rent. He walked over to the blonde and stared in confusion at her and Mira's shocked faces.

"What's going on Luce? Someone die or something?" He questioned with slight concern at her. She slowly shook her head as Mira handed him the magazine. Natsu looked at the title and picture before silently cursing. He knew of Levy's affections towards Gajeel, and he had honestly hoped they would end up together. He had seen how protective Gajeel was of Levy, and like may others, had assumed there were feelings between them. He handed the magazine back before sighing. Lucy and Mira looked at him, all three deciding to work out their confusion on the next step.

"So... Do you think she's seen it yet?" Mira asked slowly. Lucy could only nod. "She probably was the first one to see it this morning..." She gestured to the stack that Mira always kept in stock at the bar. Mira nodded and couldn't hold in the sigh that came out. She looked to the strangely silent Natsu, noticing his furrowed brows as he stared at the bar in thought. He snapped his head up, earning Mira and Lucy's attention.

"I'm gonna go check on her. She needs a friend, and no offense to either of you," He held up his hand as they both raised up to speak, "But I think I'm better suited for this. She needs a friend who isn't going to pity her. She isn't out here crying because she doesn't want that. Hey Luce, do ya mind if I take her with me on a few jobs?"

Lucy could only raise her brows in surprise at Natsu's line of thought. It was crude, but it made sense. She smiled gently at Natsu before nodding. "Go ahead. I'm all caught up on my rent for the next few months with the last three jobs we did. You go take care of my friend, but don't do anything that will get her injured. Got it?" Natsu could only nod, giving her a large grin as he began to sniff out the mage. He walked away from the bar, turning a corner and disappearing. Mira watched him go before looking to Lucy.

"Aren't you worried about him?" She questioned carefully. Lucy turned to her, cocking her head in confusion. "Why would I worry about him. He's strong enough to take care of damn near anything on this continent." Lucy spoke with confidence. Mira shook her head. "No, isn't he like your boyfriend? You two are always together and he sleeps at your house. We all just kinda figured after a while..." She trailed off and looked to the celestial mage. Lucy shook her head. "No we aren't dating. There was a time where I thought we would be a great match, but we just don't match up right, ya know? We tried for a bit, but it didn't last more that a few weeks. We both agreed that it was just a bit too awkward, and that we were better as simply being friends and teammates. So... yeah..." Mira could only stare at Lucy. She had no idea that they had attempted to become a couple, but she had noticed a few weeks where they were very silent around each other. She just shook her head as she pulled out a bottle of whisky and poured two shots, sliding one to Lucy. The blonde silently took the shot from her, a questioning look in her eyes. Mira reached over and tapped her glass against Lucy's before bringing the glass to her lips and throwing her head back, downing the drink in one go. She looked to Lucy, who only sighed in understanding and mirrored Mira's action, downing the shot and coughing lightly as it burned on it's way down her throat. They both understood what was about to break out across the guild when several more members started to argue and throw blows. Mira topped off both their glasses and they nodded to each other.

They were only going to get worse as the news spread, and Mira and Lucy would rather have the hangover than answer the eventual questions about Levy.

* * *

Natsu rounded another corner before stopping in front of the door to the library. 'Figures...' he thought to himself in a deadpan. It made sense now that she would hide in the place that only she seemed to go. He sighed before opening the door and walking in, making sure to close the door behind him. He slowly walked around as he searched for her. He heard several quiet sniffles of in the corner of the room. He walked by several shelves before coming across a sight that nearly broke his heart.

Levy sat on the floor in the corner, quietly crying as she rested her head on her knees. Her arms were wrapped around her legs as the magazine sat several feet away from her. Her body rocked gently as she sobbed quietly, her shoulders shuddering as she took in a ragged breath. A quiet moan escaped her as she exhaled. Natsu sighed as he gently knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head in alarm, only to relax slightly when she noticed it was Natsu. She let him gently coax her in to standing as he guided her to a chair at one of the few tables there. She sat down as a shuddered sigh left her. Natsu sat across from her, not saying a word. He had decided to wait for her to speak. They sat in silence for nearly an hour, the only sounds in the room being Levy's gentle sobs and sniffles. She finally took a deep breath before looking over to Natsu.

"What do you want, Natsu?" Her voice was ragged, no doubt she had been crying for several hours before Natsu found her. She was glad that it was him that had found her. Jet and Droy wouldn't stop hounding her for answers, and Lucy wouldn't really be able to give her good advice. Natsu was good to her, because Natsu was the closest she would get to a neutral party without going to a complete stranger. Natsu was her friend who would be there for her, but she was lucky that he wasn't really opinionated when it came to matters of the heart. She knew that he wouldn't look at her with pity. She watched Natsu twiddle his thumbs for a moment as he thought out his next words.

"I wanted to check on you. I read somewhere about a thing that you wouldn't like, and I wanted to make sure that you weren't alone in your time of need." He spoke carefully. Levy was slightly taken aback. Who knew Natsu of all people could be observant enough to get a read of what she wanted. She sniffled slightly before looking to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"I'm fine, well as fine as I could be. It was just surprising, you know? I thought we were making progress, he finally began to open up and show how much he cared, or at least I thought he cared. I just hit me pretty hard that all this time I thought there was something there, but there wasn't. Was I not clear enough with what I wanted?"

Natsu shook his head. He had read the signs clearly, and he was considered the most dense of all of the slayers.

"Was it something I did or said?"

He shook his head again. She was always so clear with anything she said, and was more than happy to explain herself to someone who didn't understand.

"Am I just not pretty enough? I mean, I know there's no way I could compare to Lucy or Cana but-"

"Stop." His voice was firm and she was slightly taken aback. He looked in to her eyes as he spoke again. "You stop thinking that. I'm not going to sit here and let one of my friends suffer and curse herself for something that she has no control over. Besides, that kinda thing shouldn't matter if you truly love the person. So you stop with those thoughts."

Levy could only nod lightly as the tears returned. They silently fell down her cheeks as Natsu stood up and walked over to her before sitting in the chair next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her in to aa hug. She buried her face in to his scarf, using it to absorb her tears. Natsu merely stared ahead as he let her cry, his brows furrowed in silent rage at Gajeel. How could he knowingly lead the poor girl on like this? She was so kind, and she deserved better than that. He sighed as he gently pulled her away from him. She looked at his face, noting the anger and concern in his eyes as he spoke.

"Hey Levy, let's go on a job."

She could only blink at him.

"A job?"

"Yea," he said quickly, "You need something to take your mind off of everything, and I could use some time away. So how about we grab a few jobs, and just travel around for a bit. We'll get in plenty of good training, and you'll get some time away to clear your head."

Levy took a moment to think about it. She wasn't ready to face Gajeel or Cana. She had known them both for so long that she couldn't bring herself to hate either of them, but she felt that if they met up that Levy would snap and say something hurtful. A training trip away would do her some good, and she could always use the extra money for more books. She looked to Natsu before nodding gently and smiling at him.

"I think I'd like that Natsu. Do you want to go get Jet and Droy?" She honestly hoped he wouldn't. Those two were nice, but their infatuation over her was suffocating. She grew tired of it rather quickly, as their constant attempts to get her romantic interest became more and more annoying. Natsu shook his head at her, seeming to sense what she wanted.

"Nah. I like them, but they bug whenever you're involved. I'd rather travel with as few people as possible. I don't even think I would bring Happy, luckily he's on a job with Wendy and Carla." He spoke in thought. Levy let out a sigh of relief as he finished his sentence. She began to stand as she told Natsu she was going to look for a few jobs. Natsu quickly halted her before she could exit the room.

"Hold on. We can't just have you walking out looking like this. Everyone will start asking questions. Far as I can tell right now, nobody be Mira, Lucy, and myself know about everything. Here, hold still..." Natsu grabbed a corner on his scarf and slowly began to wipe the tear and snot stains off of Levy's face. She closed here eyes as she let him wipe off her face, noting how soft the scarf was and how gentle he was being. Her heart still hurt, but the distraction that he was providing was helping to ease her pain a fair amount. She had to admit that this beat sitting alone in a room, crying and getting ready to go binge eat ice cream and cry some more. Natsu finished wiping her face, and told her to stay put while he picked a few jobs. she made sure to tell him to not pick any with too much fighting, to which he reluctantly agreed. He left the room for several minutes before a series of several strangely timed knocks caused Levy to open the door. She stared in confusion at Natsu, who quickly entered the room and shut the door behind him. He looked to her and grinned.

"Good to see that I got the password right!"

Levy slowly shook her head as a smile crept on to her face. Only Natsu could think up something so small and stupid to effectively make her smile. She held out her hand and asked for the fliers. Natsu handed them over to Levy, who quickly began to examine them. They were jobs spread all over the country, each seeming to take a week to complete. She took in all the forms as she calculated the time they'd be gone, quickly coming to the conclusion that they'd be gone for just over two months. She voiced this to Natsu who could only smile at her.

"We couldn't get any real training done with anything less than these. This gives us plenty of time to rest, train, travel, and work. It's perfect." Levy could only raise a brow in surprise. She had no clue that Natsu could factor so many things in to a trip. She had always just assumed he grabbed a job and went at his own pace. To see the side of him that plans ahead was intriguing. 'How much do I actually know about him?' She thought to herself before realizing that she really didn't know too much about him. She had always taken his attitude to be his whole self, never taking the time to read in to who he may really be. She found herself slightly eager to get to know him better. She handed the job fliers back to him. He took them and tucked them in to his pocket.

"Ok. So we will leave in around two hours. That leaves us at least four more before the sun sets and we have to set up camp. Make sure to pack light, and get ready to train tomorrow. We'll be getting most of our food from around the forests or whatever town we stop in. Just bring what you need and can carry easily. Ok?"

"Got it. See you in a bit. And... Thanks..."

Natsu could only grin at her as he left to go pack.

* * *

When Natsu had told her to pack light, he should have specified that he meant to bring clothes and maybe whatever toiletries she may need. When she had shown up to their meeting point outside of the city, he wasn't that surprised to see her carrying a rather bulky pack and heavily winded from hauling it. When asked about what was in the bag, she shyly opened the pack for him to gaze inside to see.

Books.

Lots and lots of books.

He was quick to point out how they might become ruined in the possibility of rainy weather, to which she answered his question.

"Well then we'll dry them out when we get to an inn." She spoke with an obvious tone to her voice. She stared perplexed as Natsu began to laugh. "We won't be staying in inns, Levy. We're gonna be training our asses off and sleeping under the stars. Don't you like camping?" Levy was mortified. She had seldom had to camp out in the wild for any reason, and those instances were mostly her team trying to convince her to share their tent. Most of her past jobs that needed long distance travel was done with transportation from city to city, with the walk to the client being the longest stint of outside survival she had needed to do in a long time. She hadn't done legitimate camping in several years, and the prospect was slightly scary. How would she be able to take care of all of her books? She dreaded that she hadn't learned requip magic like Erza. She began to sweat in fear at the prospects of the future.

Natsu didn't seem phased in the slightest as he watched the blue haired woman panic and sweat. He had a feeling that she wouldn't exactly know what she was getting in to. With that in mind, he walked over and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, her eyes snapping back in to focus on him. "It's gonna be ok, Levy. Just take a few books, and some clothes. Well those things and anything else you need for hygiene. Lucy got really mad at me once when we were stuck out in the forest after a job for a week, talked about a 'woman's personal items' and needing an advanced warning for things that would take a while. I know what she meant, but watching her flail around and then getting a Lucy Kick out of camp wasn't fun. Anyway, head on back home and unpack a bit, then we'll head out." Natsu spoke with a grin and a nod. Levy nodded and went to lift her pack, only to huff and nearly fall over. She couldn't muster the energy to move the pack anymore. It had taken nearly two hours of her slowly lifting and dragging the pack to get it this far. Sighing, she looked over to Natsu, who rolled his eyes before walking over and lifting her pack over his shoulder. He began walking towards the forest, with a protesting Levy following him.

"Natsu I live in town. Why are we going away from where I live?"

"Going to drop this off will take too long. We'll drop most of your stuff off at my house. Happy will watch over it for you, and we'll get anything you need at the next town we come across. We can't afford an inn, but we can afford some supplies. Not much, but enough to get by until we finish our first job. Got it?" Natsu spoke as he kept walking casually. Levy had to walk in a slightly hurried pace to keep up with him. She nodded her head slowly as he spoke his plan. It made sense, plus she figured word had gotten out about Gajeel and Cana, and no doubt her two overly attached teammates would be camping her room and waiting for her return. She followed behind Natsu for several more minutes before his cottage came in to view. It was small, and had a homely look to it. She could imagine living there quietly with a small family. The thought warmed her up a bit before her chest began to ache as her heart hurt. She wouldn't be getting something like that, at least not anytime soon. She had her heart broken, and the thought of any kind of relationship hurt her as she could only picture being in a relationship with one person, but he had found his special someone and it wasn't her. She dejectedly followed Natsu as he walked in to his home.

It wasn't anything special, there were some clothes scattered across the floor, a dirty couch against one wall, with a hammock on the other side of the room under a window. It had a small kitchen, but she noticed it had no bathroom, meaning he must've just bathed and used the restroom outside. She was overall impressed with the setup, having expected it to be a much more filthy place from Lucy's horrified description. He walked up to the couch and set her pack against it, motioning her to come forward. She walked up and opened the pack as she sorted out the things she should and shouldn't bring. She decided to bring an empty journal, figuring this could be a good experience to record and look back on later, and a few of her favorite books. She looked at the large pile of books on stacked neatly on his couch. There had to be at least two dozen books that she would be leaving behind. She hoped that Natsu was right and that Happy would take care of them. She put the few books she decided to keep in to her bag, sighing in relief as she was easily able to sling the bag over her shoulder. With the weight now tolerable, she looked over to see Natsu leaning against the doorframe, looking at her with a grin as he nodded to her and walked out the door. She followed him as the light of the sun met her gaze.

It was time for a new adventure.

* * *

The first week had been terrible for Levy. Natsu was a slave driver with their training, making her push herself physically to her limit each time. They had trained for several hours a day, normally for an hour before travelling for a majority of the time the sun was out, and training for a few more hours after it went down before letting her off to go and bathe in one of the many nearby streams or lakes while he hunted for their dinner. She would wash herself thoroughly, and then retire to camp to read or write in her journal for a bit while Natsu cooked whatever it was he could catch. Sleeping wasn't too bad. He let her use his tent while he took to sleeping outside by a campfire. It had been kind of him to do that for her. She hadn't even begun to realize how underprepared she was when they first set out. She had read multiple survival guides, and prided herself on her ability to bring forth her knowledge at a moment's notice, but it seemed she was completely stumped when it came to this field. All of her knowledge of the topic of outdoor survival just seemed to float away from her.

It didn't matter now though, they were a day away from their first of many clients, and with her cut of their pay she would be buying the camping supplies she needed, starting with a tent and sleeping bag. She hadn't minded using Natsu's stuff, it had been rather comfortable, but she felt guilty for using it. She had to admit that she found some comfort in the items though. They always seemed to be warm, and smelled of a campfire and the outdoors. She idly wondered if this is how Natsu smelled before stopping herself. She didn't need to be wondering what Natsu smelled like. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind before rolling over and falling asleep.

The job had been simple. There was a group of bandits outside of town, none of which could use magic, and Levy felt proud that she was able to actually fight in this battle. She knew she was a support character in most fights, but being able to kick ass felt pretty good. With the job done and the payment given, Levy had decided to get her own tent and sleeping bag, as well as some more toiletries. She was glad that Natsu hadn't brought up such a topic, but she was also understanding of it given his normal team. She was sure that Erza would gut him for bringing up her being on her 'monthly' and Lucy had already shown her wrath to him. She had to admit though, travelling with him had been a learning experience for both of them. Natsu had managed to bring her along for his hunts, showing her roots and berries she could and couldn't eat, which ones made good medicines, and how to properly hunt for food. He showed her how to make traps and snares, and even taught her how to properly gut and skin a kill, something she felt guilty for.

'Poor bunny...' She thought in mild sadness. She made sure to thank it, just like Natsu did, for the animal giving it's life so that they could eat. She wouldn't admit how delicious the rabbit tasted, or the pride she felt at having been the one to clean and cook it so thoroughly. She rubbed her eyes as she retreated in to her tent, yawning as she pulled out her journal, filling out a single page before tucking the job flier in to the page. Natsu had given them to her, telling her to keep them a reminder of how strong she was becoming. She took it with a proud blush and tucked it away to put in her journal. She relaxed back in to her sleeping bag as she heard the quiet shuffle of pages being turned with a smile on her face. Convincing Natsu to read wasn't nearly as difficult as she had thought it would be, all it took was convincing Natsu of the adventures that happened in books and letting him borrow her story on a princess and a dragon. It was a very basic fairy tail, with the exception being the dragon saving the princess from an evil knight. She always liked that story, especially from when she was younger.

Surprisingly, Natsu took to the book like a fish to water.

At first he would stop reading her to ask a question on what a certain word meant or how to pronounce something, but she was happy to help him. She was glad that he seemed to be enjoying himself, making sure to talk with it fervently in their travel time. She was happy to talk about it with him, glad that they had something in common. Natsu had even asked if he could borrow one of her other books when he finished that one. She was more than glad to oblige his request, only telling him to make sure he didn't ruin them accidentally. He pouted about it for a moment before retreating in to his tent for the night, leaving her to do the same. She tucked herself in for the night, turning off the lacrima she had been using for light.

The next few weeks of travelling and training had been easier on Levy than the first week. She had started to feel the results of her training. Her muscles were a little firmer, her hits a little stronger, and her stamina getting better and better each day. She was glad that Natsu had taken her on this trip. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she tended to hate how weak she felt at not being able to fight like the others. She took pride in her intellect and ability to form plans easily, but couldn't deny that part of her always wished to be in the fray. She always looked fondly to the guild brawls, at the camaraderie that they all shared when it was all over and done with. She wanted to be able to do that, to slam mugs and down beer while sharing bruises and laughter with all of her friends. She wanted to prove that she wasn't made of glass, to prove that she was strong. She threw herself in to training even harder after that, much to Natsu's pride. She had even begun to spar with him, without magic of course, and had accumulated her fair share of bruises. It seemed that Natsu understood what she wanted, and made sure to fight at her level, but couldn't help but be proud at the girl's rapid improvement.

She was a natural fighter.

He hadn't met many people who could analyze his fighting style so quickly and counter effectively mid fight, yet she was doing it on their third spar. He idly wondered if she had some kind of telepathic ability like Cobra did, but shook it off to her just having a natural talent. She came at him with such a ferocity, that he was slightly worried she would overexert herself and need a day to recover. She fought him until she couldn't stand every time, and every time she would come back the next day and demand another spar. She would attack him constantly, yelling with each punch and kick, dodging his attacks and returning with a barrage of her own. He had noticed that she had been drawing her pent up rage over the last few years in to her hits, noticing that during their first few spars, her hits became sloppy and she took easily avoided hits. She would shrug them off with tears streaming down her face and come back at him. He didn't dare stop the spar though, he understood the need to just fight to get the pain out. He felt his heart swell in pride with a small mix of something else he couldn't identify in his chest as they fought. He shook his head, only to receive a powerful left hook from the bluenette across his cheek. He hissed as the most recent revelation about her came to light.

Levy could hit. Hard.

He pointed that out to her after their spar, and watched with a chuckle as she puffed up with pride and a small blush. He had decided to step up her training after their second job. She had gotten cornered and nearly been incapacitated after a bandit had hit her with a concussion spell. Natsu was quick to swoop in and save the disoriented girl before the bandit could attack again, but he still didn't like the sudden pain and anxiety he felt when she was hit with the spell and nearly toppled over. He decided that she needed to strengthen her magic, and maybe add a better offensive style to it. He knew there was potential there, but had no clue had to bring it out. He brought the subject up to her the day after they had left the second job, to which she sighed and admitted that he was right.

"I just can't seem to find the right way to form my magic in to something offensive. I'm not immune to the elements I make, so I can't just run around covered in ice or fire like you and Gray. I'm not all that good with a sword, or any other melee weapon, and have proven to myself that I am horrible with archery. I'm just not sure about how to make it more offensive..." Levy admitted while staring at the ground in thought. Natsu's brows were furrowed as he contemplated the possible scenarios to balance the offensive with the defensive capabilities of her magic. He knew she wasn't physically strong enough to get in close quarters, which limited her to being at a distance, yet she admitted to being terrible at archery. His eyes narrowed before a sudden thought came to him.

"What about a gun?"

"Eh?" Levy could only blink at his statement. She had never considered that to be a possibility, well she had known about them and watched Bisca fight several times, but had never considered using a firearm. "I guess I could try it, but do you know where we could find a gun shop or a smith nearby?" Natsu shook his head at her before dragging her in to the middle of the clearing.

"You're going to make it with your magic. I've seen that your solid script magic can take many shapes, but I want you to try and shape it in to a functioning gun. Do you think you can do that?"

Levy was stunned. She had been able to make her magic take many shapes and forms, but had never thought to utilize it for something so offensive. She stared at Nastu before calling forth her magic, trying her best to picture what she wanted and shape her magic around the word.

"Rifle..."

The word came out in a dark steel color, slowly lengthening itself out and thinning. The word began to twist itself, several letters rotating to better accommodate the shape. Several parts of the word began to turn brown and develop a wooden texture on the butt and stock of the weapon. Her eyes were closed, sweat pouring down her face as she manipulated the word to fit what she needed it to be. It slowly lowered in to her hands, much to her amazement, and she took a moment to examine it. It had a decent weight to it, and everything seemed to be where it needed to be when she pictured it. She brought the weapon to her shoulder, firing a single round in to the bark of a nearby tree. She watched it with a small amount of joy as the bark exploded off of the tree, a perfect hole cut through the tree. She would've leapt for joy, had the gun not disappeared in a puff of smoke and she fell on to her ass, panting in exhaustion. Natsu walked over, lifting her up and hoisting her arm over his shoulder as he walked her back to her tent. He felt extremely proud of her, not only being able to form something on her first try, but to also have it function properly. He would have to have her work on how long it took to firing the weapon, as well as being able to keep it going for more than one shot before nearly dying from the drain. 'All in due time' he thought as he lie Levy down in her sleeping bag. The sun had set several hours ago, and while they would've trained for another hour or so, he had no issue with calling it early and letting her rest a bit. He chuckled as a loud snore tore from her as soon as she hit the pillow. He started to pull away, only to notice something.

Her hand was clamped on to his scarf.

He sighed as he pulled away, allowing it to come unfurled. He didn't mind letting her hold on to it for the night. He watched her bring up the scarf before rolling over and sighing gently before the snoring resumed. He massaged his chest for a few moments, a strange feeling panging through him once again. 'What is this?' he thought to himself as he left her tent. He had been noticing himself staring at her longer than he needed to at times, and he couldn't shake the alien feeling he'd get in his chest when he'd make her laugh or smile. He shook the thoughts away as he climbed in to his own tent, letting sleep claim him after several minutes.

* * *

Levy awoke to a new day feeling much better than she had in the last month. She sat up in her tent, stretching her arms above her head and yawning, only to stop as she felt something soft drape across her eyes. She pulled the piece of fabric away from her eyes and gazed upon it with wide eyes. 'This is Natsu's scarf...' she thought to herself in mild shock. She must've clung on to it in exhaustion last night after her training. She was surprised that he'd let her hold on to it, knowing how important it was to the dragon slayer. It warmed her heart to think that he trusted her enough to leave the scarf with her. She smiled gently as she brought the scarf up to her nose and sniffed, suddenly feeling slightly light headed as the scent invaded her nostrils. It had smelled just like his sleeping bag, like a campfire and the outdoors, but there was something more. She inhaled again and nearly moaned in content as she finally realized that the scent she was smelling was Natsu. It had a musk to it that she couldn't place, as well as a slight smoky smell that she found comforting, like being next to a fire in the winter. She felt the warmth echo through her entire body and a huge grin on her face, before she suddenly snapped her eyes open.

'What am I doing?!'

She was sitting here, smelling her friend's scarf, and nearly getting off on how good it smelled to her. She felt mortified, but a small voice in the back of her head brought up points she couldn't argue.

'You like how he smells. You like how kind he is to you. You like that he doesn't treat you like a fragile piece of glass. Just face it, you like him...' The voice spoke with an odd roll of the tongue at the end of it's sentence. She blushed as she began to shake her head at the thought. She couldn't like Natsu. She knew that he and Lucy had once tried to be an item, but she wasn't sure how that had all turned out. Natsu hadn't said a word about it, and Lucy had been tight lipped as well. She felt like he was off limits, or some kind of taboo to even have a romantic thoughts about an ex of your best friend, no matter how nice he was. Or how hot he was. Or how he seemed to know how to cheer her up when she was sad. Or opened his mind to share interests with her. No, she couldn't have any romantic interest in him, no matter how compatible he seemed to be. She shook her head again before standing and changing in to some clean clothes before stepping out of her tent. She found Natsu sitting in front of a campfire, roasting some fish over the flame. She walked over and sat down next to him, taking the fish on the stick from him when he offered it to her. They sat in silence as they ate, the only sounds in the clearing being the crackling of the fire, the sounds of chewing food, and the birds and small breeze. She kept stealing glances at him, noticing that several times their gaze would meet, causing them both to turn away from each other quickly and resume eating.

Natsu wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He had been having a great morning, he managed to catch some fish and got a campfire started and cooked them perfectly. He was having a great start to his day, and Levy coming out and joining him made him happy. He had figured she would be sleeping through most of the day. He had to admit that she looked pretty this morning. The sun hit her eyes and highlighted her already bright blue hair, and he couldn't stop the strange fluttering sensation in his chest. It had only gotten stranger, as throughout the rest of their meal, he kept making eye contact with her whenever he would try and look at her without her knowing. Why was he doing that though? Why was he suddenly so focused on her. Why did he suddenly want to feel how soft her skin was? Why did he want to run his fingers through her hair? Why did he just want to hold her near him and protect her from the outside world? He was so confused and it was beginning to frustrate him, so he decided to distract himself by talking about training.

"You did really well last night. You got it on your first try, but we have to work on a few things. I want you to be able to fire off more than one shot with your weapon, and it wouldn't help if you were able to create the weapon a bit faster. We'll spend most of our focus on your magic for the next few weeks, and only do our warmup exercises and occasional spars. Sound good?"

Levy looked up at Natsu, only to see him staring in to the fire. She nodded her head and stood as they both began to pack up camp. They resumed on their path and she returned the scarf to Natsu with a thanks and a heavy blush. He took it from her, telling her that it was no big deal, and they continued travelling. They both felt some sort of tension as they travelled and trained over the next couple of weeks.

* * *

The third job had been one that Natsu had picked specifically for Levy, decrypting an ancient text. She had enjoyed herself thoroughly, feeling a bit of joy as she was able to take the reigns and lead the job. It had taken her nearly three days, most of which she spent in the town's library. Natsu had hung around her nearly the entire time, asking her questions and having her teach him a bit about decryption. To her surprise, Natsu had a pretty firm grasp on it, he just couldn't seem to pull it all together and use it simultaneously like she could. He busied himself with reading books for the most part. She would glance up from her many scripts and tomes to see his nose buried in a book as he silently read. She would've asked him about what he was reading, but she decided that she needed to focus on the decryption so that they could move. She wasn't training when they were just sitting here and reading books, much as she had enjoyed it.

Natsu had his nose buried in his latest discovery of literacy. He had picked this up from one of the many shelves after the librarian had noticed the tension between them and told him that it may help to alleviate that. He took it and thanked the elderly woman, who could only grin and wink at him. 'Weird lady. Nice, but weird.' His thoughts quickly changed back to the book as he read. It seemed as if he and the main character had shared many traits in common. He was an orphan who trained to be a warrior. He spent his whole time and energy training to become the best, only to reach the top. He was overjoyed to be the strongest, but found himself strangely alone. He surrounded himself with friends and treasures, holding many fantastic parties, but could never shake the lonesome feeling he had. He decided to venture alone across the world. Then, one day in his wanderings, he stumbled across a lamp and discovered a beautiful genie. She was friendly to him, wanting to grant his wishes and move on, but he insisted they get to know each other. He told her of his travels, and how growing up an orphan made him want to become strong enough to protect anyone who needed it. She told him of her plight, how she had loved an evil wizard, who ended up binding her to the lamp and damning her to be a servant for eternity. Shocked, he immediately wished for her freedom, despite her telling him he had a total of three. He remained stubborn on his wish, and she happily granted it. Once she had her freedom, she asked him why she would set him free with his first wish when he could've saved it for his third. He looked at her perplexed.

"Why would I wish for anything else? I have anything I could want, but you are left to suffer alone. My wish is for you to be free because it is the only thing that I wanted."

The genie was in tears, and had decided to join him in his travels. They kept good company, slowly growing closer as each day passed. He taught her to fight and she taught him more and more on knowledge. They both grew to love on another, but one didn't wish to be hurt and the other hadn't felt love like this before. They danced around each other for many months before the warrior suddenly became ill. The genie had to sit by and watch, powerless, as the sickness consumed the warrior. She sat by him in his final moments, telling him of her love for him and how she would always be grateful for him giving her freedom. He brushed her tears away and spoke of his own love for her before breathing his last breath.

Natsu sighed as he placed the book down, depressed about the ending of the book. He understood that not all stories had happy endings, but he felt that the two in the story deserved it. From what he could understand of love, it was a powerful emotion. He felt a love for his father, and a love for his friends, but had never felt a love for someone like the warrior felt. He wondered what it felt like, to love and be loved like that. He had met his fair share of admirers and had been gentle when he turned them down, but he felt like he shouldn't lie when it came to something as serious as that. He idly wondered if he was one of those few who seemed damned to go without a romantic love. He gently lowered the book to the table in depression, suddenly shooting up in his seat as Levy exclaimed that she was done. He looked over to her, noticing the bags under her eyes and her frazzled hair, but the light in those eyes was awe inspiring. He felt like he could stare in to them forever as she focused on his own eyes and went silent. The two continued to stare at each other for what felt like minutes before the elderly librarian came over, making sure to grab the documents from Levy. Checking them over, the woman nodded in satisfaction before leaving to grab their payment. Natsu coughed lightly.

"Good job, Lev. I knew you could do it." He smiled at her. She felt herself blush slightly as she stared in to his eyes, seeing his pride in her work. Gajeel had always been kind to her when he joined the guild. He was always polite, if not a little gruff. It was a welcomed change to the usual overly done praise that her teammates had given her, and one of the reasons that she had fallen for him as hard as she did. But for everything that Gajeel had done, it seemed that Natsu just did it... Better. She didn't like comparing the men, but she couldn't help that the only two people to have caught her interest in this sense were so similar, yet different. Nodding gently, she finally took notice of the book that Natsu had been reading, surprised to see that he had already completed it. She glanced at the title, recognizing it immediately.

"Where on Earthland did you find that book?" She exclaimed in surprise. She had read it several times prior, but had yet to be able to find a copy in good enough condition, yet here he was reading one that looked brand new. He raised his eyebrow at her before picking up the book.

"This? That librarian lady told me to pick this up and read it. Said it would help with something I've been thinking about lately."

"Oh... Well did it?" Levy asked in slight confusion. Why would the lady tell him to pick up a tragedy romance novel and claim it could help him? Did the woman see something in Natsu that Levy didn't, perhaps something to do with his love life? 'Maybe she just told him to get the book to pass the time. It is a good book...' She thought to herself as Natsu handed her the book. She gently took it from him, but sharply inhaled when she felt her fingers over his. They both stood still, neither moving as they continued to maintain eye contact. She felt her mind whirl as she stared in to his eyes, noticing the flecks of green in them. She felt herself becoming lost in them.

Natsu wasn't faring much better.

It felt like electricity had shot through him as he stared in to her eyes. He wanted to look away, look anywhere else, but found himself unable to. He felt like he was drowning, and felt no fear as he realized that he wanted to. He wanted to lose himself in her eyes. He wanted to hold her close, to feel her skin against his and not let anyone else near her. He felt confused over how possessive he felt over her. He wondered why he thought of himself and her in some of those intimate positions in all of the movies Lucy made him watch. He felt a shudder run through him as he remembered the book and the warrior in it. 'Was this what he felt?' He thought to himself as he stared at the bluenette. He was about to speak again when a loud cough caught their attention. The quickly jumped away from each other, the book between them falling to the table with a loud thud. The librarian was laughing at the expense of the two young adults blushing and refusing to look at each other. She presented the payments to both of them, and gave Natsu the book as a show of gratitude for them. Natsu accepted the book with a weak chuckle as the librarian gave him a knowing smile and a wink. He blushed and stared down at the table as Levy finished packing and the two of them set out, the librarian telling them how cute of a couple they were as they left the building. They were both blushing and refused to make eye contact until they needed to settle down and make camp, and even then it was only long enough for Natsu to say he was going hunting, and Levy to go bathe.

The following week seemed to see a slight halt in the tension, though nothing was able to decrease it. Natsu hammered Levy down in to improving her magic, and she had to admit that he was a good trainer and she was benefitting from it. She was able to create her rifle in just under five seconds, and was able to fire off three shots instead of one. She was also glad that it didn't leave her on the brink of exhaustion after firing her third shot, but she wasn't able to do more than cast a few support spells afterwards before she needed to rest. Natsu had upped his game in their spars, deciding to hold back less, causing her to develop larger bruises and evade more. She still managed to keep up, but just barely. He never stopped telling her how proud he was and how far she had come in the nearly two months they had been travelling together. She could hardly believe it had been two months since she had first embarked on this journey with him. Two months since she had had her heart broken, and honestly she felt that she was over it. She had been for last nearly two weeks if she was honest with herself. She had just one issue to deal with now.

She had a new infatuation to deal with.

She cursed herself as she found herself thinking about Natsu. Again. She couldn't help it though, he was just so good to her and they seemed to match so well. She didn't deal with the awkward silences or having to fill in the silence with mindless babble like she did with Gajeel. Natsu was fun, and he loved to talk about anything with her. She supposed that it couldn't be helped that she had fallen for him. He just happened to bring out the best in her, and was willing to listen to her ramblings earnestly and respond with her. It felt good to have conversations like this, to be able to laugh and train with someone who showed that they wanted to be there. She enjoyed their spars, and she enjoyed the times when they would train her magic, and she would also enjoy the time they would spend around the campfire, silently reading and exchanging a few words. She had also taken to stealing his scarf whenever she could, choosing to take it with her to sleep. She claimed that it helped her sleep with how soft it was, not daring to mention that she just enjoyed being surrounded by his scent. She had also noticed Natsu seemed to be responding with some stunted feelings of his own, or at least expressing himself in whatever way he knew how. Sometimes he would lean a little too close to her while she focused her magic, or he would hold her a little longer than necessary when they grappled in a spar. He had even once groped her bottom, though he claimed it to be an accident when she nearly beat him to a pulp. That wasn't to say that she didn't enjoy it, she just wished something would happen to give them that extra little push. She knew Natsu to be a little dim when it came to the heart, which seemed to leave her only one option.

She had to push things forward herself.

She was nervous about doing so. She was terrified that Natsu wouldn't feel the same way about her, or that he wouldn't understand the signs. She nearly doubted the fact though, as she had lent him one of her other books, this one being a romance novel. She loved watching him read through the more intimate scenes, a blush carved across his face as his sharpened teeth would audibly grind as he read. He would only be able to read for a short time before abruptly standing and heading off in to the forest, claiming that he needed to use the restroom or to bathe. Levy chuckled as she remembered the night where he had to go 'Bathe' three times in two hours. She understood full well what he was probably doing, and couldn't fault him for it in the slightest. She understood better than most.

People have needs.

She sighed as she rested her head against the stump she was leaning against, she stared up at the setting sun. Fall had just begun, and the leaves were beginning to change color. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze flew through her. She never really enjoyed being cold, and hated how much she would have to bundle up just to stay warm. She realized that her tent and sleeping bag may not be enough to keep her warm throughout the night soon. The nights were getting colder, and the material of her sleeping bag was thin. She had anticipated that she would be finished with their jobs soon, but they had only just pushed by the halfway mark when it came to the stack of job fliers. She had estimated her times with train travel, not on foot, thus leading her expected time away to nearly double, not that she was complaining. She was happy to sped time alone with Natsu, she could only hope that something happened between them before they returned home. She wouldn't get a moment to herself once they returned due to Jet and Droy. With that in mind, she began to do what she did best.

She began to plan.

'It wouldn't be hard to do.' she realized as she analyzed the interactions between her and Natsu. He showed a very thinly veiled interest in her, and it wouldn't be that hard to get him to agree to be with her, she just had to find a way to broach that subject. That was the hard part. She had to find a way to get him to either admit he liked her, or come out with her feelings and hope for the best. She wasn't really sure what to do when another breeze whistled by, causing her to shiver in realization. The sun had set almost an hour ago. That meant it was time to train. She walked in to the clearing, noticing that Natsu was already waiting for her with a grin on his face. He pulled off his scarf and tossed it to her when he saw her shivering. Wordlessly, she put it on, sighing as the warmth and his scent enveloped her. She looked back up to see Natsu with a smug grin.

Natsu couldn't understand why, but he liked seeing her in his scarf. He liked that he was able to smell her on it when she returned it. He liked that day by day went by with her stealing it, and she hadn't noticed that she was beginning to smell like him. He felt pride in her scent changing and mimicking his, almost like he was marking her as his. A shot of warmth felw through him at the thought.

She was his.

He felt his chest swell in realization that that was what he wanted. He felt as if his mind had suddenly cleared of a fog that had been on it for over a month at the discovery. He wanted her, but it stretched so much farther than that.

He needed her.

He needed to have her. To feel her. To make her want nothing else than to be his. He felt the heat in his chest burn as he took his fighting stance. He saw a gleam in Levy's eyes as she took hers. 'Good,' he thought to himself. 'I don't want this to be easy. I don't want weak. I want her at her strongest.' They stared at each other as they circled around each other. This felt like so much more than a spar. This felt like something primal. Natsu and Levy both nearly chuckled as the same thought came to their minds.

'It feels like some sort of mating ritual...'

They both seemed to fly forward at the same time, exchanging fists as they dueled. Natsu nearly shuddered in joy as Levy was able to counter one of his hits without him having to hold back. The hit she retaliated with caused him to slide back several feet and grunt. He looked up to see her smiling, and he understood. She was hitting him with everything she had, even if she couldn't hold it for too long. He grinned right back at her, noticing her eyes cloud with something that made his heart sing. He charged forward and they resumed their dance. Fists were exchanged and sweat flew off of them for nearly 20 minutes before Natsu was caught by surprise. Levy had been attacking him for the last few minutes, slowly forcing him back and he was unknowingly guided in to tripping backwards over a tree root. He stumbled to the ground, with a grinning Levy following after him. She straddled his chest as she attempted to pin his arms above him, their faces separated by mere inches. He stared in to her clouded eyes as a wonderful scent flooded his nostrils and he felt his body respond to it. He felt himself growl as he struggled against her hold for a moment before sitting up, causing Levy to slide down his chest and grind against his engorged length. They both let out shuddering groans before making eye contact again. His mouth surged forward, smashing his lips against hers. They both groaned loudly as the realization finally hit.

They both had wanted this, and they were going to make sure that they enjoyed it.

He carried her back to camp, his mouth against hers as their tongues battled for dominance, before carrying her in to his tent. He rested her down against the sleeping bag, leaning back to take in the sight of her. Her hair was a mess, having grown just a little passed her shoulders. Her clothes were covered in sweat and dirt from their spar, and wrinkled with their more recent 'spar'. Her pants were riding a bit low, exposing her hips and the top of her yellow underwear to him. He wanted to lick and bite at the exposed flesh. He wanted to mark her, he wanted to taint her skin with his marks so that any other man knew that she was taken. He looked to her face. Her lips were swollen and her breathing was heavy. He looked deep in to her eyes, and once again lost himself in them as he dove forward to lock lips with her again. She responded with a groan, sliding her hands up to open his shirt. He allowed her to pull the zipper down before shrugging it off of his shoulders and throwing it across the tent. She sat up, placing her mouth upon his exposed neck and kissing down it, coming to a scar which she traced with her tongue, before roughly biting his shoulder. He hissed in pleasure before a grin cut across his face.

She had just released a dragon

He leant back, his hands moving to caress her stomach as her hands explored his chest. He slowly trailed his hands upwards, noticing her giving a shuddered breath when he finally cupped one of her breasts. He massaged the mound through the fabric as she roughly grabbed his hair and pulled him back in for another kiss. His massage becoming a little rougher as she nipped and sucked on his tongue. She groaned in to his mouth before giving his tongue another harsh suck, breaking away and moving his hand away. He paused watching in confusion, did she not like it? Had he read it all wrong? He was about to voice his concern when he notices her unbutton her top and throw it off to the side, leaving her in only her yellow bra. He watched in awe as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, exposing her bare chest to him. He stared at the mounds presented before him. While not as large as Lucy or Mirajane, she still had a decent bust. He reached forward, calloused hand cupping the breast as she pulled him in for another kiss, moaning as his palm glided over her pink nipple. He felt the pebble hardened against his palm, and felt her shiver when he began to pinch and tweak the nipple. She moaned into his mouth as his hand swapped to the other breast, repeating the same actions as the first.

Levy was on cloud nine. She could feel every rough callous of his palm as he played with her breasts. She had always been self conscious of the size of her bust, constantly comparing herself to Lucy or Erza. They were sexy, but all Levy was ever called was 'cute' and it was only by her team mates. She loved that they tried to make her feel better, but it never stopped how her mind would eat away at her confidence. She wasn't feeling that now though, right now she felt as if her body was being worshipped.

Natsu broke away from her mouth to regain some of his breath before starting to kiss down her jaw. Levy ran her hands through his hair as she slowly ground against his lap, both of them moaning at the sweet friction that it caused. Natsu kissed and nibbled down her neck before biting down on the junction on her shoulder, making sure to leave a nice large hickey on her neck. She moaned as she felt the mark pulsating on her skin, feeling a sense of warmth radiating from the mark down to the already large fire in her belly. Natsu continued to kiss and nip down her chest, causing Levy to let out several airy moans before lightly screaming as he took one of her nipples in to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the areola, pulling the nipple between his teeth and biting gently. Levy moaned out and roughly ground herself against Natsu's erection, causing him to release her nipple and pant in to her neck. He kissed and licked his way back down before giving her other nipple the same treatment, making sure to bring his hand up and toy with her other breast. She panted, her voice growing higher and higher as she neared orgasm while grinding against him. Natsu felt her speed up, roughly rolling her hips before she screamed out his name, falling limp just seconds later. Natsu's nose picked up more of that amazing scent from earlier, and he realized with a drunken haze what that scent was. It was Levy, but not her normal scent. No, this was pure Levy, and Natsu wanted more. He wanted to taste the scent that seemed to permeate the back of his tongue. It made his head fuzzy in all of the best ways and he wanted more.

Natsu gently lie Levy down on his sleeping bag, gently kissing her and whispering sweet nothings in to her ear. His arousal was hurting him at this point, but he would wait for her to become coherent again. She was slow to respond at first, but after a few minutes of kissing and light touches, she was back in action. She kissed him back with fervor, moaning in to his mouth as he caressed her again. She felt as Natsu began to kiss down her neck again, making sure to give each nipple some more attention, much to her pleasure, before beginning to kiss lower. He swirled his tongue around her belly button, enjoying the breathy squeak she gave out. His nose was treated to another wave of that wonderful scent hitting him like a train. He continued to kiss lower and lower, finally reaching the hem of her pants. He gently shook her, breaking her out of her pleasured haze to ask her permission to remove her pants. She sat up on her elbows, gently nodding to Natsu who gave her a smile and began to undue the button and zipper on her pants. He slowly began to slide her pants down, lifting her slightly to pull them out from under her and down her legs. He continued to pull them lower, stopping to make sure to remove her shoes, before finally pulling them off of her and tossing them in to the growing pile of clothes on the other end of the tent. He gently grabbed her foot and planted a kiss on the bottom of it. He kept eye contact with Levy as he began to kiss his way up her leg, taking his time to gently nip and suck on certain areas. He finally arrived up to her yellow panties, finding a wet spot in the center of them. He gently extended his finger, running it along the outline of her nether lips through her panties, taking pride when she threw her head back and moaned his name. He gently extended his tongue, getting his first sample of Levy's arousal, and savored the flavor that was her. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the taste, it was slightly salty with the sweat from the day, but had a sweet undertone that he quickly found himself growing addicted to.

Levy's eyes snapped open as she felt something foreign rubbing against her through her panties. She lifted her head to the slight of Natsu's tongue lapping gently at her panties. She felt a surge of heat flow through her at the image, her brain making sure to categorize it forever. She made eye contact with him before nearly screaming out as he latched his mouth to her panty covered mound and sucking some of her arousal through the fabric.

"Natsu! Please just take them off!" She begged as she watched him. He complied with her request, quickly peeling her panties from her and throwing them on to the pile. He leaned his head back to take in the naked bluenette, her eyes were clouded but wild, her hair was frazzled. Her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths, her blush covering her face and adding to the lusted image. He trailed down, feeling pride at several bite marks and a large hickey on her neck. Her breasts were red from the amount of time he spent massaging them, nipples erect in arousal. He trailed his eyes further down, taking notice of the firm muscles that he helped train on her stomach before resting on her core. The lips were puffed, arousal leaking out, and topped with a small patch of blue hair. Natsu brought himself forward and nuzzled his nose in to that patch of fur. He brought his mouth up and sucked the nectar out of the patch of hair before kissing his way back down, making sure to nip and suck on her thighs, but avoiding her womanhood. He wanted to see how far he could tease her before she broke. He wondered if she would beg like she did earlier, or if she would take charge. He received his answer moments later when Levy roughly grabbed him by the hair and pulled his face away. She rolled him on to his back before getting on to her knees and straddling Natsu's face while facing his legs.

"I don't want you to tease me anymore, Natsu. Now lick my pussy!" Levy was tired of the games, she was feeling amazing, but she wanted her release and Natsu was preventing that. She made sure to give him an order so blatant that he couldn't play dumb. She fell on to her hands when she felt his powerful tongue invade her. She felt the long and slippery organ as it seemed to explore every inch of her pussy, only pausing to back out and circle around her clit. She nearly screamed when he moved his head up and gave her clit a rough suck. She looked ahead, finally noticing his erection still trapped in his pants. 'He's been really good. I've never done this before, but he does deserve a reward...' She thought as she went about unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. She moved his pants down enough to see his member through his boxers. She took it in her hand, shuddering as Natsu let out a moan directly in to her, and gently began to stroke him through his boxers. She mused that he was around seven inches long, and nearly as thick as four of her fingers. She felt him tense beneath her as he grunted in to her pussy. She had decided that she should reward him soon if his reactions were anything to go by.

Natsu was in heaven. He felt like he was drowning in Levy's nectar, the scent causing his head to spin as he licked away at her core. His pleasure was only doubled when he felt her small hands grabbing at his erection. He felt her stroking him through his boxers, and it felt amazing. He hadn't gotten his release earlier, and it had only seemed to multiply as their time together went on. He felt like he could give any minute, but paused when he felt her hand move his erection for a moment. He felt a blast of cool air hit him, before several hot breaths were blown directly against him, causing him to moan and bury his face further in to her core. He felt more than heard, her moan against his cock before something hot and wet engulfed the tip. He brought his head to the ground and moaned loudly as the heat seemed to engulf him. He looked down between Levy's legs to what was causing him such pleasure. He was greeted to the sight of nearly half of his cock in her mouth. He braced his hands around her thighs, coming up and cupping her ass roughly as he buried his tongue in to her pussy again. She felt her whine around his cock, causing him to groan in to her. They continued to indulge in each other for several more moments before he felt Levy tensing above him. He pulled his tongue out of her and sucked roughly on her clit, causing her to hum loudly on his cock as she came, causing his orgasm as well. He grunted as he thrusted in to her mouth several times as he felt himself release.

Levy was absolutely astounded as her second orgasm hit her. She vaguely registered Natsu's own release, her body working on auto pilot and swallowing the seed that he provided for her. 'His taste is so... musky...' she mused to herself. It was potent, and slightly bitter, but she found herself not minding in the slightest. She loved the thought of her drinking down his seed in such a dirty display, a display that only he would see. She moaned as he lapped up her release and pulled away, tapping her on her butt, causing her to shift off of his face and lie down next to him. They both lie there panting for several minutes, both just basking in their release. Levy rolled over, catching Natsu's attention as they made eye contact. She noted that he had some of her cum still on his face, and he noticed that she still had drool on her chin from sucking him. He brought his hand up and gently wiped away the drool from her chin, with Levy reaching her hand up so wipe the evidence of her orgasm from around his mouth. They stopped when they finished cleaning each other, each resting their hands on the other's cheek. Levy was the first to break the silence.

"Natsu," She started in a slightly nervous tone, causing Natsu to focus on her as doubts started to spring up on him again. She noticed the growing confusion and fear in his eyes and leaned forward to gently kiss the dragon slayer. He met her kiss, and they shared in each other for several minutes before breaking away. Levy continued. "Before we go any further, I want you to know how I feel. Over the last two months of travelling together, you have shown me a world I've only read about, and turned me in to a person I could only ever dream of becoming. You made me strong, but I've come to realize that you also make me strong. I want to tell you that I've come to love you. I can't imagine an adventure without you anymore..."

'She looks so afraid...' Natsu noticed as he stared in to her eyes. He watched as the fear continued to grow in her eyes. Realizing that he hadn't spoken for nearly a minute, he leaned in and kissed her with everything he had. She moaned as she wrapped her hands around his neck, holding him close. He pulled away for a moment before looking in to her eyes.

"Levy, I can't say I'm an expert in love. I can't tell you what it feels like, because I can't say I've ever felt a romantic love before..." He noticed her face fall and quickly corrected his mistake. "BUT! I can tell you that I've never felt about anyone else how I feel for you. You're so kind and smart. You don't talk to me like an idiot or hit me when I don't understand something or make a mistake. You work with me, and help me to better myself like nobody else has. I hate the thought of someone else holding you. I hate that the thoughts of someone else kissing you and making you happy. It makes me so angry. I don't know if this is what love is, but I don't want to even consider stopping how I feel about you. I want you to be mine, and I want to just hide you away from the others and keep you all to myself. To me, you are my prized treasure, and I'll be damned by the gods themselves if anyone tries to take you from me."

Levy felt tears in her eyes as she lunged herself at Natsu, wrapping him as tightly as she could and peppering his chest and neck in kisses, causing him to giggle. After a few moments she pulled away, a joyful look on her face.

"Tell you what then Natsu, I'll be yours if you'll be mine. We won't let anyone take us away from each other, and make sure to keep each other happy. Deal?" She asked with a small smile. Natsu hefted her up, staring in to her eyes. "Deal." He spoke before leaning forward and kissing her. She embraced him, wrapping her arms around his head as she deepened the kiss. Natsu rolled her on to her back, kissing her neck and leaving another hickey on the other side of her neck. She moaned as he backed away from her, sitting up and removing his pants and boxers. She watched for nearly a minute as he fought to remove them completely, but when he finished, he climbed back over her, hovering over her for a few minutes as he searched her eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him as she gripped his shaft and guided her to her moist lips. She nodded at him, gritting her teeth lightly as he slowly slid himself in to her. He was as gentle as he could be, but knew it would still cause her some pain. He felt the tip of his cock as it pressed against her barrier. He looked in to her eyes before kissing her and snapping his hips forward, his mouth swallowing her cries as he penetrated her virgin barrier.

Levy was in immense pain as she felt his hot rod buried inside of her. She had heard that the first time would hurt, but this was insane. She felt like she was going to be split in half. She felt Natsu gently kissing away her tears and massaging her shoulders and back as he held her close. She was grateful that he was waiting for her. They sat still for several minutes before Levy finally moved, gently rolling her hips. She moaned out gently as the stinging pain had mostly faded and been replaced with a burning pleasure. She rolled her hips a few more times, causing Natsu to whimper. 'He's still afraid of hurting me.' Levy was glad that he was so caring for her. She leaned away from him, causing him to look at her. She snapped her hips, eyes clouding over in pleasure as a moan tore it's way from her. Natsu took it as his sign to begin, and slowly began to withdraw until only the head of his cock remained inside of her before pushing his way back in. He hissed at how tight and wet it was. He continued at his slow pace for several moments as Levy seemed to melt in his arms. He held her close as she wrapped her legs around his waist, hand fisting in his hair as she sped up her hips. Natsu took the hint and began moving faster, causing Levy to nearly scream in pleasure.

He sawed away inside of her for nearly 20 minutes, changing his pace several times to match her demands. She was so hot around him! He felt like he was going to melt inside of her heat, and couldn't think of anything better. He had felt her tense and clench around him before she would scream out and go limp in his arms several times. He would slow down, but couldn't bring himself to stop altogether. She would give small whimpers at these points, her body sensitive to the touch, before she would be ready to continue.

He held her close as he felt his release nearing, and from the way Levy's breath was shuddering, he imagined that she was close as well. Deciding to finish with everything he had, he rolled on to his back, bringing Levy on top of him as he grabbed her hips and began to thrust as fast and hard in to her as he could.

Levy threw her head back as a scream tore it's way from her throat, long and loud. She had hit her orgasm faster and harder than she had expected, her entire body locking up as she felt Natsu moan and thrust in to her several more times before a molten heat flowed in to her womb. Her body screamed in joy as a second orgasm tore through her, her vision going white as she went limp. She lie sprawled across Natsu's chest, just listening to his erratic heartbeat as they both came down from their orgasmic high. She cooed gently as she felt him pull out of her, his seed flowing out of her abused womanhood. He rolled them on to their sides before bringing her up against him, both of them content to lie in the aftermath of their passion as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was an interesting affair for Levy. She had come to find out that Natsu was insatiable, not that she minded one bit. He had taken her in a variety of positions inside of his tent when they awoke in each other's arms. She had snuck off to the stream after their third romp to bathe, only to squeak in surprise as she felt his erection and rock hard chest press against her back. She had to say that she definitly like sex in the bath. They had decided to get the last few jobs taken care of so that they could return to Magnolia as soon as possible. Sex while camping was something that they both enjoyed, but she would much rather they were to do it in a house with a bed, which reminded her to tell Natsu to buy a bed. He agreed instantly without any form of opposition, much to her joy.

The jobs had been taken care of fairly easily as each was just a simple bandit or decryption job. They made quick work of them, finishing the last few jobs within three weeks and trekking back to Magnolia. Levy was overjoyed when she saw the city that she called home after being away for so long, and just in time for their first snowfall of the year. It came down gently, causing her to lose her breath at the city, the falling snowflakes catching the city lighting and causing it to almost sparkle. She sighed happily as she felt her boyfriend walk up behind her and pull her against him, bathing her in his warmth as only he could do. She felt as he wrapped his scarf around her neck and began to guide them back to his house. It was late, and they could just visit the guild tomorrow. The both arrived to Natsu's house, happily walking in through the door and taking off their winter clothing. Levy walked over to Natsu's stove and started a fire, slowly filling the house with warmth as Natsu activated the lighting lacrimas placed on his walls. She sighed as she took in the appearance of his home, and how much cleaner it was than she remembered. She figured Lucy or Erza must've come over and made sure the place stayed clean, as well as keeping Happy company. Speaking of which, her and Natsu couldn't seem to locate the blue exceed. They searched high and low for him, only to find no sign of the little fur ball. Natsu sighed as he opened the door to his fridge, nearly jumping in shock as he found a note in the mouth of a rotten fish head. He picked it up and tossed the fish head outside the back door of his house before reading the note.

'Natsu. I'm staying with Lucy while you are gone. I hope she doesn't eat all the food and starve me to death.' Natsu had to laugh at the little doodle of a skull with cat ears and a blue paw print at the bottom of the page. He chuckled before walking up and showing Levy the note. She read the note and couldn't help but laugh at the cat's strange sense of humor. She let out a loud yawn as she stripped down and put on her pajamas for the night. She walked over to Natsu, seeing him already lying back in his hammock in his boxers. He patted the area next to himself, causing Levy to roll her eyes before slipping in to the hammock next to him. He brought a blanket over them, kissing her temple and sighing happily as she nestled in and drifted off to sleep. He raised his hand and sent a small pulse of magic through the room, causing the lacrima to all shut off. Darkness engulfed the room as Natsu drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning woke Natsu up earlier than he would've liked. His girlfriend woke him up early by falling out of the hammock in her attempt to wake up and go pee. She the proceeded to rant at him for not having a bathroom before walking outside to relieve herself. She came back in several minutes later, grumpy and shivering from the cold snow. He held her in his arms as he flooded the room with heat. She sighed and nestled in to his chest.

"So, I'm going to go to town and hire some contractors to add a couple rooms to the house. A bathroom with a shower being the most important thing, but we'll also need somewhere to store all of your books." He spoke causing her to look up at him in mild confusion. "Why would I need my books here?" She asked, still confused. Natsu chuckled before kissing her temple, causing her to blush and sigh with a light smile on her face. "Because if I'm going to keep an eye on my treasure, I need her to be close. Where better to keep her than my own castle. So what say you, my sexy bookworm? Will you move in to my house with me?" He asked with a hopeful gleam in her eye. Levey answered his question by leaning up and kissing him with passion. He pulled away after a few minutes to catch his breath. She placed a hand on his cheek and stared lovingly in to his eyes.

"I want a bed. I don't like waking up and falling on my ass first thing in the morning. Got it?"

"Yes dear."

"And I want a nice sheet set. Something comfortable but not too much. I want a bed, not a decoration. What color do you think you should get?" She asked, staring at him. He chuckled before burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. He loved her scent even more now that it was mixed with his, something which he always told her.

"I'm thinking blue."

"Why blue?" She asked him.

"Because I've come to realize how much I love the color." He whispered in her ear, causing her to swoon. He had gotten really good at being romantic and making her blush, something he always called cute, which she hated. She kissed him before fleeing the house, knowing that if she stayed any longer, than she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. She quickly made it back in to the town and headed for her home away from home: Fairy Tail.

She opened the doors to the guild hall, and allowed her eyes to adjust to the light of the room. When her eyes finally settled, she wasn't surprised to see the gaze of everyone in the guild on her. She only had a moment to speak a quick hello before she was bombarded by her friends. She was engulfed in a hug by Lucy, who couldn't stop babbling about how much she had missed her and how she hoped Natsu wasn't too stupid. Levy let her go and told her how everything was fine. She was then grabbed by an emotional Erza. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke of how much she missed the small woman, and how she was going to punish Natsu for keeping her away for so long. She tried her best to calm the irate Erza down, only succeeding after she promised Erza a cake for her tranquility, to which Erza instantly accepted. She continued answering questions and exchanging greeting with all of her friends before she finally came across Gajeel and Cana. Both looked at her with no small amount of guilt, and Levy couldn't help but feel a little bit of satisfaction at their faces. Gajeel was the first to step forward.

"Listen, Shrimp. I... We... We're sor-"

"Don't!"

Cana and Gajeel could only look at Levy in shock, she never yelled. She stared at them both for the moment, the three of them forgetting that the entire guild was watching as Levy continued.

"Don't you dare apologize. You both made an error, this is true, but the error wasn't in your feelings. It was in your communication." She stabbed a finger at Gajeel. "You knew how I felt, and yet you did nothing to turn me away. All it would've taken was a simple sentence. I had thought that we were friends, but friends don't let each other go through what you put me through. I had placed my trust in you, and you broke that, Gajeel. I'm not mad at either of you for pursuing whomever makes you happy. I'm mad that I had to find out from some gossip rag about two of my closest friends being together. You broke my heart, but more so you broke my trust. If you want that again, then you better make sure you work your ass off! Got it?" She was pretty much yelling in his face now. Gajeel was stunned and could only nod. She leaned back and huffed before looking back to Cana and Gajeel. "And congratulations. I'm happy that you two can be there for each other. I wish you both a happy future." She walked over to the bar and ordered a beer, which a stunned Mira handed her. The whole guild watched in shock as she grabbed the mug and tilted her head back, downing half of her beer before slamming it on her counter and wiping the foam away from her face. She let out a loud belch and looked to the stunned members, recoiling in surprise as they all cheered loudly for her. They were all so busy patting her back and congratulating her that nobody noticed the guild doors silently open and shut as the fire dragon slayer snuck in and watched everything with a smile, before it instantly dropped as he watched Jet and Droy push through the crowd and begin their usual routine.

Levy was taken aback by Jet and Droy's greeting. She supposed it had something to do with her supposed love interest no longer being in the way of either of them, but either way it was getting annoying to have them argue over who she loved more between the two of them. They pestered her about going on a date with them, altering between asking her and arguing with each other. She was about to interrupt them, but a loud thump on the table behind them, and a sudden raise in temperature stopped them dead in their tracks. They couldn't even move as killing intent was flooded on to them. They stood paralyzed as a hand grasped each of their shoulder and a flaming maw came in to sight in their peripheral vision. The whole guild watched the paralyzed Jet and Droy and the seemingly furious Natsu. Flame was pouring from his mouth as he continued to walk passed them, his hands still on their shoulders, squeezing roughly as he spoke.

"Mine..."

"W-what?" Jet could only ask in fright as Natsu's angered glare focused on him.

"I believe he said 'Mine'." Levy interrupted. Natsu's gaze focused on her as she walked up to him, the flames pouring from his mouth dying out as she grasped the back of his head and bringing him roughly in for a kiss. The whole guild fell silent at the display, everyone in various states of shock. There was a loud thud, causing everyone to see Mira fainted over the bar, Kinana and Lisanna fanning her with a towel and trying to wake her up. Master was chuckling at the bar as he watched their kiss continue, with Macao and Wakaba joing in moments later. Slowly the cheers began to grow as the couple continued to kiss, Natsu letting go of Jet and Droy in favour of holding his woman. He broke the kiss and looked at each of them for a moment and repeating himself.

"Mine."

Levy chuckled before looking at several women through out the bar and grabbing Natsu by the vest and speaking calmly yet clearly.

"Mine."

The partying lasted well in to the night and Levy and Natsu had a lot to look forward to in the future.

He was her dragon, and she was his priceless sapphire.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
